particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kampania Voivodeship
Kampania Voivodeship (Valruzian: Województwo Kampanii) is one of five voivodeships in the Republic of Valruzia, created in April 4245 on the grounds Administrative Reform. It occupies 222.900 square kilometers of north-west Valruzia, and has approximately 20 million inhabitants, making it the second most densiest populated voivodeship with 89 people per square kilometer. Its principle cities are: Szary Kamień which is also the vovodeship capital, Baltuniwice and Sztolniaty. It borders with the Federal Republic of Likatonia to the north, Chynberg Voivodeship to the east, and Valusian Voivodeship to the south. Thanks to its geography, Kampania Voivodeship has advanced and well developed shipbuilding industry. The Bay of Czechot (Valruzian: Zatoka Czechocka) is the biggest natural port in Valruzia and is home to many shipyards. It is home to Valruzian Maritime University and is center of science, research and development of maritime infrastructure. It is popular destination of holidaymakers due to the high forestation which is highest in the country. Almost 60% of the voivodeship is covered with forests. It is home to Kampania National Park which is a designated biosphere reserve. Recently a small oil deposits were discovered in eastern part of the voivodeship which are on a limited scale exploated by Valruzian Petrochemical Concern (Valruzian: Walruzyjski Koncern Naftowy, WKN) Geography The Kampania Voivodeship is located in the north-western part of Valruzia and border: * Federal Republic of Likatonia - 219 kilometers. and the following voivodeships: * Chynberg Voivodeship - 199 kilometers. * Valusian Voivodeship - 434 kilometers. and the South Ocean - 1569 kilometers. The major feature of the Kampania Voivodeship is its long and diverse lagoons coastline. A distincitve number of small and medium-sized lagoons is preesent due to the offshore island separating them from the open sea, forming uniqe landscapes. The largest town in Kampania Voivodeship is Szary Kamien which is located partially in the mainland of Valruzia and partially on one of the Czechot Island. The Bay of Czechot in the north-east part of the Voivodeship is home to 85% of all Valruzia's islands, the biggest valruzian island is the Czechot Island, home to half of the voivodesvip's capital - Szary Kamień. Kampania's island are one of the region's main tourist attraction and important part of the Valruzian economy. Thanks to the diverified coastline, numerous natural ports, together with man-made ones, Kampania is the capital of Valruzia's maritime industry. Transportation The Kampania Voivodeship is after Chynberg Voivodeship a region with lowest density of road infrastructure. However some important communication routes pass through the region like the Autostradas A1, A7 and A13. Port in the region's capital Szary Kamien is the largest port in the country by both passenger and cargo traffic. Approximately 420 vessels arrive at Szary Kamień daily. Subdivision of the Voivodeship Kampania Voivodeship is divided into 15 counties, with 3 cities with county rights and 12 land counties. There are 697 municipalities within the voivodeship: 193 urban counties, 229 urban-rural municipalities and 275 rural municipalities. There are two districts within the voivodeship. Five westernmost counties form the Czechot District (Rejencja Czechocka) named after the Czechot Bay. It is an important association of counties with economies based on shipbuilding. Two southernmost counties are part of Capital District (Rejencja Stołeczna). The Sejmik of the Voivodeship considers issuing a motion to expand North-East District to a easternmost counties of Kampania in order to associate oil producing counties in Kampania with those from Chynberg. Governors (Since Democratic restoration, 4644) Majority means the winning party got an absolute majority in the regional chamber; Coalition means the winning party needed to agree with one or more parties in order to have majority in the chamber; Minority means the winning party did not have an absolute majority in the regional chamber, regardless of whether it was in coalition with other parties or not. Category:Places in Valruzia Category:Regions Category:Valruzian Voivodeships Category:Voivodeships of Valruzia